walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Coalition (TV Series)
The Coalition is a network of survivor communities formed in Season 9 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is a successor to Rick's original group and incorporates the Militia. Drawn up as an attempt to bring Rick's group and the communities together again after several events tore them apart, it shortly also became a united front against the threat of the Whisperers. Overview Following the presumed death of Rick Grimes, his group, who once saw itself as an unbreakable family, became divided, cold, and distant from each other following Michonne's decision to only look out for Alexandria's well-being after a group of bandits led by an old friend betrayed her and kidnapped Judith, forcing her to kill many children. Six years later, Ezekiel attempts to bring the group and the communities back together with a fair, where each community leader would sign a charter that agrees that each of the four remaining communities will agree to trade with and aid one another, promoting the re-establishment of society, and honoring Rick's legacy. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Kingdom, Oceanside, Magna's Group, The Highwaymen, The Militia Following Rick's presumed death, Michonne has their child, a baby boy, and after an old friend comes to Alexandria's gates seeking refuge only to betray her and kidnap Judith, Michonne is forced to kill several children and decides to only watch out for Alexandria's wellbeing, causing the group to divide even further, becoming cold and aggressive to each other. Several former Saviors integrate into Alexandria after the fall of the Sanctuary, earning their trust and place within the group, Laura and D.J. among them. Sometime later, Maggie leaves Hilltop to travel with a group of pioneers with her son to help build up another community. Six years later, Daryl has isolated himself from the rest of the world in search of Rick, and an older Judith saves Magna's Group from a herd and invites them to Alexandria. Despite Michonne's reprehension, they are offered a home at Hilltop, proving themselves as trustworthy allies as they travel there. When Eugene and Rosita attempt to increase Alexandria's radio signal to find more signs of life, they are attacked by a strangely intelligent herd of walkers, who were "whispering" to each other. Rosita manages to escape after leaving an injured Eugene in a barn. Aaron, Jesus, and Daryl go out to find Eugene, only for Jesus to lose his life when the Whisperers reveal themselves to the group. After escaping the Whisperers with the help of Magna's group, the survivors make their way back to Hilltop to give Jesus a proper funeral, and run into a small group of walkers. They corner them at a bridge and unmask a young girl who begs for her life. Taking her back to Hilltop as a prisoner, they question her about her people. Failing to get any information from her, Daryl lets Henry talk to her, and the two begin to form a romantic relationship. Rosita reveals she is pregnant with Siddiq's child, and later Alden and Luke are captured by Alpha, the Whisperer's leader and Lydia's mother. Alpha drags Alden and Luke before the Hilltop's gates, demanding Lydia's return in exchange for their lives, promising no conflict so long as she is returned. During the standoff, a Whisperer abandons her baby as it was crying and attracting walkers, but Connie saves it. Lydia is successfully exchanged for Alden and Luke, and Ezekiel, Carol, and Jerry make a trip to a movie theater to obtain a projector bulb, passing by a sign with a symbol on it. Henry follows the Whisperers to get Lydia back, and Daryl and Connie go out to retrieve him. Alpha's second-in-command finds and captures Henry, though Lydia signals she is now loyal to Henry, and when Daryl and Connie infiltrate the Whisperers, Lydia and Henry leave together. Jerry and his patrol are ambushed by the Highwaymen, who steal their supplies and send Jerry back with a message, demanding a list of supplies from the Kingdom or else they will make sure no one will make it to the fair. Ezekiel, Carol, and Jerry confront the Highwaymen's leader, Ozzy, and despite a tense standoff, Carol successfully wins over the Highwaymen's service as escorts to the fair by offering them a chance to watch a movie. Meanwhile, Daryl, Connie, Henry, and Lydia are chased by Beta and the Whisperers, and the four hold themselves up in a office building, where they face off against their pursuers, and Daryl seemingly defeats Beta in a one-on-one. As they arrive back at the Hilltop, some Whisperers spot them, and prepare to report back to Alpha. Members Survivors Alexandria *Michonne - (Leader of the community) *Judith Grimes *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Gabriel Stokes - (Second in command) *Aaron *Siddiq *Laura *Scott *Nora *[[D.J. (TV Series)|''D.J.]] *Frankie'' Hilltop Colony *Daryl Dixon *Alden *Kal *Oscar *Marco *Henry *Magna *Yumiko *Luke *Connie *Kelly *Lydia *''Tammy Rose Sutton'' *''Rodney'' *''Adeline'' *''Enid'' *''Tara Chambler'' - (Leader of the community) *''Paul Rovia'' - (Former Leader of the community) The Kingdom *Ezekiel - (Leader of the community) *Carol Peletier - (Second in command) *Jerry *Dianne *Nabila *''Henry'' Oceanside *Cyndie (Leader of the community) *Rachel *Beatrice The Highwaymen *''Ozzy'' - (Leader of the group) *''Alek'' *At least 11 other members Deaths *Paul Rovia *Ozzy (Alive and Zombified) *Alek (Alive and Zombified) *D.J. (Alive and Zombified) *Frankie (Alive and Zombified) *Tammy Rose Sutton (Alive and Zombified) *Rodney (Alive and Zombified) *Adeline (Alive and Zombified) *Enid (Alive and Zombified) *Tara Chambler (Alive and Zombified) *Henry (Alive and Zombified) Killed Victims *Jed *Regina *Bernie (Zombified) *Rasmus *Zion *Whisperer 1 *7 unnamed Savior Marauders *15 unnamed Whisperers (14 Alive, 1 Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Season 9 *"The Calm Before" *"The Storm" Category:Groups Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition